Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to processing data in a network environment and more particularly to distributing processing of a dataset maintained by a mainframe from the mainframe to one or more of a plurality of servers.
Various types of companies and other organizations or entities commonly maintain one or more mainframe computers for data processing purposes. These mainframe computers are typically used to process a large corpus of information that may be maintained in a database or other repository within or accessible by the mainframe. However, depending upon the size of the corpus of information, the type of information contained therein, the operations to be performed thereon, etc. processing one or more sets of data from the corpus of information by the mainframe can be expensive in terms of the resources required or utilized by the mainframe.
Additionally, the organization maintaining the mainframe and the corpus of information may maintain any number of servers that may be dedicated or otherwise tasked with performing other functions. For example, the organization may maintain one or more web servers, file servers, database management systems, etc. However, these servers may, at times, be less than fully utilized. That is, depending upon the time of day, the tasks assigned to the individual server(s), the operations of the organization, etc., one or more of these dedicated servers may be idle and/or have excess resources available for handling processing that would normally be performed by the mainframe.
Hence, there is a need for methods and systems that allow for distributing processing of a dataset maintained by a mainframe from the mainframe to one or more of a plurality of servers.